A conventional satellite communication system is provided with a ground gateway station, aiming to connect satellite signals of the satellite communication system to a ground network, for example, connecting a satellite call to a ground wired telephone network, or connecting satellite broadband data to a ground fiber optic network to complete interpretation and conversion of the satellite communication system signaling protocol and exchange with information of the ground network. However, the existing satellite communication system cannot implement interconnection and intercommunication among a plurality of different satellite communication systems.